drachenzahmen_leicht_gemachtfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Der Skrill Teil 1
Hicks, Rotzbakke und Astrid haben die Mission Pütz und Mulch zu finden, da sie schon 2 Tage überfällig sind. Sie finden sie in der nähe eines Eisbergs, und es sieht so aus als ob sie in Schwierigkeiten währen, da ein Berserker Schiff versucht ihr Schiff zu entern. Pütz und Mulch Kämpfen gegen viele von ihnen, müssen aber aufhören weil die Berserker zielen mit Armbrüsten auf sie, zum Glück kommen Hicks, Rotzbakke und Astrid und bekämpen sie, und zwingen sie sich zurückzuziehen. Mulch erklärt Hicks, das sie nur versuchten den Berserkern zu helfen, weil sie dachten, das sie einen Eisberg gerammt haben. Mulch weist darauf hin das sie "es" gesehen haben. Astrid und Hicks fragen sich was sie damit meinen, und Mulch führt sie zum Eisberg wo ein Drache eingefroren ist, und Hicks entscheidet sich dazu den Drachen mit nach Berk zu nehmen. Der Drache steckt noch in einem Eisblock. In der Akademie, schlagen Rotzbakke und die Zwillinge vor ihn zu Sprengen, aber Hicks lässt das nicht zu, und fragt Fischbein ob Fleischklops einen Lavaball auf den Eisblock feuern kann, um ihn zum Schmelzen zu bringen, um eine bessere Sicht auf den Drachen zu bekommen, obwohl beide erkennen das das nicht irgendeine Art von Drache sei, und schlagen im Buch der Drachen nach, Astrid schließt sich ihnen an, so das Rotzbakke und die Zwillinge den Drachen beschützen, und Hicks weist darauf hin, das sie das Eis nicht anfassen sollen solange sie weg sind. In der Großen Halle, steigt die Spannung von den Dorfbewohnern nach dem Vorfall von Pütz und Mulch mit den Berserkern, obwohl Haudrauf für den Frieden zu Protestieren versucht, und nicht wegen dem Angriff voreilige Schlüsse zu ziehen, aber Grobian ist überzeugt, und schreit, das der Angriff eine Bedrohung für Berk ist. Glücklicherweise kommt Hicks um den Grund zu erklären, warum die Berserker Angegriffen haben, weil sie bestätigen konnten, das der Drache im Eis ein Skrill ist, und Astrid dann auf den Punkt bringt, dass der Skrill das Symbol der Berserker ist. Inzwischen freut sich Dagur das nach Jahrhunderten die Menschen vom Berserker Klan endlich einen Skrill gefunden haben, alles dank Kapitän Vorg, der ihn gefunden hat, ihm gratuliert. Auf Berk, diskutieren Hicks, Fischbein, Grobian und Haudrauf über seine unglaublichen Fähigkeiten der Umleitung und Speicherung von Blitzen, obwohl Haudrauf ihn nur von Berk wegschaffen will weil Dagur sonst für Berk den Krieg erklärt. Grobian schlägt vor ihm den Skrill zu geben weil er nur "ein Drache Eis am Stiel" sei, aber Fischbein erklärt das ein Skrill wegen seiner Körpertemperatur sehr lange im Eis eingefroren bleiben kann ohne das es ihm schadet. Haudrauf erinnert sich das der Skrill noch am Leben sein könnte und das Hicks die Zwillinge und Rotzbakke beauftragt hat auf ihn aufzupassen, doch Hicks beginnt auch an seiner Entscheidung zu Zweifeln, ist aber immer noch sicher das er immer noch Gesund und Munter im Eisblock eingefroren ist. Plötzlich wird eine Riesige Explosion von der Akademie gesehen, und Ohnezahn stürzt sich auf sie. Es zeigt sich das Rotzbakke und die Zwillinge den Skrill befreit haben. Die Drachen, Rotzbakke und Zwillinge versuchen zu verhindern das der Skrill ausbricht und der versucht zu fliehen und fällt auf den Boden. Die Drachen gehen auf ihn zu, aber er rennt zum Tor, Sturmpfeil versucht ihn aufzuhalten aber er rennt sie mit einem einzigen Schlag um, und flieht in die Freiheit. Hicks, Fischbein, Astrid, Grobian und Haudrauf kommen zu spät, und Rotzbakke beschuldigt die Zwillinge, und die Zwillinge versuchen, mit fadenscheinigen ausreden davon zu kommen. Hicks hört seinen Vater im Gedanken, und wundert sich, Haudrauf erklärt, dass als er klein war, sein Großvater ihm Geschichten erzählte, wo die Berserker in der Lage waren, einen Skrill zu zähmen, und ihn kontrollieren zu können und, dass sie versuchen werden ihn zu zähmen. Hicks verspricht seinem Vater, den Skrill vor den Berserkern zu finden. Am nächsten Tag fliegt die Bande auf die Suche für Stunden ohne Fortschritt, ohne den Skrill zu finden, Hicks erklärt, dass sobald sie ihn fangen, werden sie ihn zähmen und trainieren, aber Astrid sagt, dass das kaum möglich sei, aber Fischbein weist auf die Schwächen des Skrills hin, denn der Skrill kann keine Blitze im Wasser umleiten. Rotzbakke beschwert sich, dass er Verhungert, und das bringt Hicks auf die Idee, das der Skrill auf der Suche nach Nahrung sein könnte. Sie fliegen zu Sven, wo der Skrill gerade vor kurzem gewesen war, der Mutige Schafzüchter der Stumme Sven erklärt, das er ihn mit dem Kopf verjagt hat, Astrid fragt, ob er weis wo er hin geflogen ist, bis sie es selber herausfinden, er ist einfach hoch über den Gewitterwolken. Hicks befiehlt der Bande zurück zu bleiben, und während Ohnezahn den Skrill konfrontiert, den Skrill überraschen zu versuchen. Hicks versagt, und der Skrill lädt sich auf, und bereitet sich darauf vor auf die anderen zu Schießen, so das die Reiter kaum ausweichen können. Hicks plant in die Wolken zu Fliegen und den Skrill zu zwingen nach unten zum Rückzug zu fliehen, und ihn ins Wasser zu jagen. Die frühen Stadien von Hicks Plan sind erfolgreich, als die Zwillinge ihn mit Gas zu belästigen versuchen, fliegt ein plötzlicher Katapultschlag auf sie zu den sie entzünden, und sie zurück treibt. Der Plan schlägt fehl, und die Situation wird schwierig, als Berserker Schiffe mit Dagur sich ihnen nähern, sie beginnen, auf sie zu schießen und zwingen sie, aufgrund des starken Feuers sich zurück zu ziehen. Sie sammeln sich auf einer kleinen Insel, und die Reiter bemerken das Rotzbakkes Kopf raucht, nachdem er von einem Blitz in den Kopf vom Skrill geschlagen wurde, weshalb er nicht in der Lage ist eine angemessene Sprache zu sprechen. Zum Glück ist Taffnuss in der Lage, seine post-Blitz Sprache zu übersetzen. Astrid, Rotzbakke und Fischbein sollen die Berserker angreifen, damit sie nicht stören, während Hicks und die Zwillinge erneut den Skrill konfrontieren. Rotzbakke, Astrid und Fischbein kämpen mit den Berserkern, und halten sie in Schacht, während Hicks und die Zwillinge in Richtung Skrill fliegen. Die Zwillinge müssen es schaffen eine Riesige spur von Gas zu bekommen, und sie zu entzünden, und das hat einen großen Ausbruch von Explosionen ausgelöst, um den Skrill zu zwingen nach unten zu flüchten. Hicks verfolgt den Skrill, und Ohnezahn feuert einmal einen Plasmastrahl ab, aber der Skrill kontert mit einem Blitz, und der Plasmastrahl wird neutralisiert. Das Ergebnis verursacht, dass Hicks und Ohnezahn nun zurück liegen, aber sie verfolgten weiter den Skrill, als Ohnezahn keine Schüsse mehr hat verfolgt der Skrill Hicks und Ohnezahn. Dagur sieht auch dies und erfährt, das sie Probleme haben, und er besteht auf den Angriff gegen Astrid, Rotzbakke und Fischbein. Hicks wird immernoch vom Skrill verfolgt, aber zum Glück kommen die Zwillinge gerade, und helfen Hicks einige Zeit zu entkommen. Während sie versuchen noch einmal zu feuern, bemerken sie das Kotz und Würg, ihre Schussgrenze erreicht haben, und dazu nicht in der Lage sind. Nun werden die Zwillinge verfolgt, und greifen das ganze Metall was sie mit sich schleppen. Der Skrill schießt einen klaren Blitz, aber Hicks und Ohnezahn erreichen sie, und Ohnezahn feuert einen Plasmastrahl ab, aber dieser wird wieder neutralisiert, und es entsteht eine gewaltige Explosion, die Reichweite wirkt sich schlecht auf Hicks, Ohnezahn, die Zwillingen und dem Skrill aus, so das alle vom Himmel fallen. Hicks und Ohnezahn landen auf Dagurs Schiff, und Fliegen schnell weg. Die Reiter müssen sich neu formieren, und keiner weis wo der Skrill und die Zwillinge sind. Inzwischen sind die Zwillinge auf eine Klippe gestürzt, und sie sind stark verwirrt. Auf den ersten Blick sehen sie ein Berserker Schiff, aber es stellt sich heraus das dass ein Schiff von Alvin ist. Alvin und seine Männer sind beschäftigt den Skrill aus den Wasser zu angeln. Die Zwillinge fragen sich warum Alvin einen Skrill haben will, und beschließen, ihnen ohne Plan zu folgen. Die Episode endet damit, das Alvin den Skrill mit zur Insel der Verbannten nimmt, und Alvin sagt, das er große Pläne mit diesem Drachen hat. Trivia *Da dieser Skrill eingefroren war, wurde gezeigt, das sie lange im Eis überleben können, wegen ihrer ungewöhnlich hohen Körpertemperatur. *RotzbaKke wurde 12 mal vom Blitz getroffen. *Taffnuss kann die "Post-blitz Sprache" von Rotzbacke sprechen, die Kauderwelsch ist, RotzbaKke spricht konsequent direkt danach, als er vom Blitz getroffen worden ist, und Taffnuss ist der einzige Wikinger der die Spache Übersetzen kann. *Der Titel, im Originalen hat eine Anspielung auf den James Bond Film "View to a Kill". *Technisch gesehen trägt Astrid ein bisschen mehr Metall mit sich, als Hicks. en:A View to a Skrill, Part 1 Kategorie:Folgen Kategorie:Dragons-Die Wächter von Berk (Folgen)